


One boring saturday afternoon

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week (May 18 - May 24) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren is bored and having a lucky day and Armin is in a hurry. (Eremin Week, day one- First Meet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One boring saturday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> So, it seems that it's Eremin Week! I couldn't help but contribute, even if it's with a shitty fic written in less than twenty minutes. Anyway, here it is, hope somebody likes it :)

When he stepped outside his apartment that day, Eren thought it was a normal day and that nothing special would happen; it was just the way things worked in his life.

It wasn’t that he didn’t have any friends, it was just that he wasn’t particularly close to anybody to just call them to hang out with him. His foster sister had to meet with her colleagues from college and he was left alone in the house; Eren was a 20 year old that had absolutely nothing to do in his Saturday afternoon. Yes, life was that boring.

He decided he’d go for a walk and maybe find something that would be entertaining. The thought of going to the movies alone or something was depressing, so he would just walk and go back home when he felt like it. The unfortunate thing, however, was that after thirty minutes of walking and passing through the most various stores, none called Eren’s attention. He sighed. He was indeed bored as hell and didn’t know what to do. He concluded it was useless and decided to just walk back home.

 _Maybe I’ll just play video-games. Maybe I’ll…_ He sighed again. He was feeling anxious, _or something like that_ , for some reason, he didn’t know why. He wanted something that would make him excited, something that would give him a thrill. What Eren didn’t know was that “that something” was just ten steps away from him.

 

"Ouch! What the hell…!"

"Oh, I’m so sorry!"

 

Eren was distracted and didn’t notice when a boy turned the corner of the street. They bumped into each other and, after the moment of “what’s going on” passed, one looked at the other. Eren saw a smaller guy, a blonde with blue eyes and fair skin; he was holding three thick books. He blushed when he apologized and Eren stared at him for a few moments.

 

"I-It’s okay…"

 

It was barely a whisper. He was amazed. How could there be someone _so cute_? The boy smiled; Eren could tell it was one of embarrassment . Their interaction lasted for about thirty seconds, but it was enough for the boy to fill his thoughts. The blonde left saying sorry one more time, looking like he was in a hurry. Eren wished he’d stay, he wished he wasn’t too dazzled to think and actually said something to the boy.

Eren stood in the same place, looking at the boy until he disappeared from his eyes. He sighed once more. _What an idiot I am._ He slapped his forehead and look down; for his surprise, he saw a wallet on the ground. He picked it up and opened it, maybe there was some document that could lead to the owner...

 _I’m one lucky bastard._ Eren smiled. The ID inside had the picture of that blonde guy; he had dropped it when they ran into each other. _Armin Arlert, huh?._ Eren for sure wouldn’t be bored anymore.

 

 


End file.
